This Core, renamed from the Design and Statistical Computing Core to the Data Management and Statistical Analysis (DMSA) Core, has been part of the UNC Mental Retardation Research Center since 1987, and now also includes access to expertise related to the microarray gene expression added to the UNC DDRC in 2003. The overall objectives of the DMSA Core are to enhance the productivity of UNC DDRC investigators and to enhance the quality of their research. We achieve these objectives by collaborating with investigators, providing them with services through every stage of a research project. We participate in writing grant proposals, developing efficient experimental designs, designing data collection instruments, conducting pilot tests, designing and implementing database management systems, supervising execution of the study and collection of data, operating database management systems to clean, store, and retrieve data, performing statistical analyses, writing research papers and reports, and archiving databases. To each phase of the research effort we contribute the unique perspectives and experiences of psychometricians, biostatisticians, professionally trained research database managers, and a support staff of proficient programmers and data managers. Our efforts regarding both traditional data management and analysis and bioinformatics have been integrated into the UNC DDRC. Drs. Burchinal, Gu, Poe, and Zu have been consistent co-authors in publication and Drs. Burchinal, Wright, Gu, Poe, and Neebe have been co-investigators on UNC DDRC projects.